Harukas Sickness Redone
by Diane Weather
Summary: Harukas Sick, infact she's dying...An old story brought back to life, if you've already read this one before you can read this one again but it's generaly the same.


I thought I'd update this one, it was looking kinna ragged, if you've read it before then don't bother, it was perfect the way it was, I just put it in a new format. For all those that have not read it before, Enjoy!

Haruka rolled over in the bed and clasped Michiru's hand tightly. The doctor had told them a few days ago that Haruka was dying. The worst part of her dying was that she would slowly weaken and not be able to function as normal. Michiru would have to help Haruka around for the first couple of days then after it got to the point where Haruka couldn't stand, Michiru would have to help her into her wheel chair. Haruka tried to take the news lightly but had a very hard time adjusting her pride into letting Michiru help her wherever they went.

That night seemed as though Haruka needed Michiru for everything. She even had a hard time sitting up in bed to watch the news, even though she couldn't stand the news of the sighting of the sailor scouts with out her there to offer her help to the princess. Usagi and the girls would come by every once and a wile to try to talk to Haruka. Even though they all tried to help her, they failed. Haruka would just zone out and drift into herself.

This disease was wasting away at Haruka, and at everyone else, but especially at Michiru. Michiru had to take care of her love as she wasted away. She had to deal with the ever-lasting fact that no matter what she did her eternal love and partner would be ripped from her in this horrible way. She hated seeing Haruka struggle to move, drink, eat, or just breathe at times. Michiru was the one who had to deal with the fact that no matter what she did there was no stopping this from happening. She had to hear the soft falling of tears on Harukas pillow across from hers in the night hours where Haruka faced the fact of eternity alone.

During the day hours when Haruka would fall asleep Michiru would kiss her on the forehead and go in to the bathroom. She'd run the water in the shower and sit there and weep. Some times she'd stay there for an hour or more, till she was sure she could hear Haruka calling her name. Each time Haruka would let out a pained sigh or gasp it was like a knife through her heart.

At the moment Haruka was resting in bed holding her loves hand for dear might. She painfully turned her head to gaze upon her sleeping form and tuned her now fragile body slowly, gasping in pain as her mussels spasm and tightened as she moved. Michiru stirred a little but didn't wake. Haruka stifled a cry as her back twitched, causing her leg to jerk against Michiru. Michiru woke this time and turned quickly to Haruka. She sighed and helped Haruka, who had a sad smile on her face, settle next to her and cuddled up next to her body.

"I want to be with you forever," Haruka said. "I never want to leave." She coughed the last couple of words out. Michiru tried desperately to hold back her tears but failed and a few slipped out her right eye, which was sitting on Harukas shoulder. Haruka painfully put her arms around Michiru and tried to hold her tight. "Just know that I will Always be with you, nothing will keep my heart from beating in your chest after I'm gone. Just keep me in your heart and in your mind, and I will never die. And never let yourself go, stay here, where I know I cannot, for me." Her words were weak and in a near whisper.

Michiru wrapped her arms around her and started to cry out loud, for the first time in front of Haruka.

"I love you Michiru, you are my breath, my soul, my world. I'll always be here." Her words were cut short as she closed her eyes and appeared to sleep. Michiru looked up and cried harder at the silent form of her love beside her. She pressed her ear to Harukas chest and listened to her slowing heart. Michiru tears flooded from her eyes. Harukas heart was weakening. Michiru cried out and tried to wake her slumbering partner, who just quivered her eyelids.

"PLEASE, Haruka, Please don't leave me. PLEASE." Michiru was weeping into Harukas chest, clutching the lose shirt.

"I love you, Michiru." Haruka whispered as her last words. Michiru clutched to Haruka and listened to the slowing beating of her heart. Slow, so weak, Michiru couldn't stand it but didn't have to courage to turn away.

"I love you Haruka, I don't want you to leave me. Please don't leave me." The beating of the heart slowed and then finally stopped. Michiru let out one long cry of grief and pain as she knew her love had left her, she would have no one in this world to turn to, no one to love as Haruka. She pounded the bed with her fists and cried out over and over.

And that's how they found her the next morning. The neighbors reported strange noises and sent some one to investigate. Usagi was the one to finally pull Michiru away for Haruka in the hospital and then again at the funeral. The funeral was the worse for Michiru. She had to get up and talk about the person for whom her heart beat and now she was gone. She couldn't take looking at everyone, knowing that Haruka knew each of them and they all knew her. Then everyone started talking about her and what she was like, Michiru felt as if she would just die, a lovely way to join her.

At the funeral was where it hit her, she had to join Haruka, as soon as possible. When she returned home, Setsuna offered to attend to her but she refused, she ran to the bathroom and Swung open the medicine cabinet, looking for a razor, anything sharp. Finding her desired object, she slammed the mirror shut and looked at herself in the mirror and saw her reflection, her eyes stained with tears, her cheeks stained with smeared mascara, and finally, Harukas face, telling her that she needed to hang on. She fell to the ground weeping. So she stayed, for Haruka's sake, and felt her heart beating, Haruka's heart beating in her heart as always, bringing her comfort.


End file.
